White angel of Konoha
by Akuma-beast-16
Summary: Orochimaru finds a young Naruto and offers him a better life lies! .Seven years later that same child is found outside the village gates badly injured.winged Naruto! This is my first fanfiction ever so please don't be harsh during the reviews.
1. never trust a snake

The white angel of konoha

this is my first fanfic EVER so when you review please don't be to harsh from your dear friend Akuma-Beast-16.

A lonely child sat on what could hardly be considered a of a board of would with a thin sheet wrapd around it. To any other this would be considered trash, but to the 5 year old Naruto Uzamaki this was home. Naruto by no meens had a happy life in Konoha beatin,spit on,and cheated out of his money dailey it was a wonder why he simpley didn,t kill himself(Prabably had something to do with the fact the village wouldn't let him get a hold of anything sharp)but this child belived it a cowards way out. His only friend was the hokage,but being the hokage meant he didn't have a lot of time and couldn't visit Naruto as he needed. That would end up costing his childhood.

Oroichimaru was infamous throughout the the ninja world he has been accused of crimes against humanity few experiments have bordered between torture and science the rest had completely crossed the sat on the Hokage monument looking for a new'Test subject' for his was started to get annoyed. He required the subject to be easily tricked one usaly with a bad life which is why he often spied on orphans,but so far he could find none. He began to leave when he saw what appeared to be a young child curled up in a raged blanket scars could clearly be seen on his face and what appeared to be whisker marks.`Alone,beaten,and neglected....perfect!' thought the snake sannin.

Naruto was attempting to get some sleep when he saw a very white man with snake like eyes staring at him thinking it was someone else trying to hurt him again he took off running leaving behind his blanket slightly anoiyed the snake guy who shot snakes out of his sleeve and wrapped around Naruto immediately stopping him in his tracks. Naruto caught and bound could only watch as the man came closing his eyes for the pain he felt...nothing no pain at all."aren't you going to hit me mister" the frightened child asked "ku ku ku now Naruto-kun why would I do that?" to say Naruto was confused would be an under statement."Naruto-kun I would like to know if you want out of this village."The village had been Naruto's whole life could he just leave?"I ask because I could gladly take you with me to a place where you wold be accepted and cared for."Naruto having had such a hard life and being only five fell for it hook line and of happiness welled in his eyes and completely ignoring all common sense rushed to hug the man whose name he didn't even know."By the way I am Maru Ichigo(lies!!!) and you are?"Naruto looked up and smiled"I'm Naruto Uzumaki believe it!"Maru looked down and stated "Never EVER say that again believe it!..Damn!now I'm saying it."the child got a good laugh out of that."Hey Maru-san where are we going to go?"He looked at the neglected youth and mearley said"that's a secret naru-kun" In a whirlwind of leaves they were gone.

(seven years later)

"Hokage we found someone at the gates passed out"This peaked the old man's rushed to the front gate where the person is when they got there the Hokage nearley had a heart attack . A boy had short spiky yellow hair wore a white and blue hakahma with blue flames on the sleeves, a sword hung limply in its scaberd by the boys side,but the most suprising feature was the whiskers marks adorning his face . One thought went through the older man's head "Naruto!" The boy opened his mouth to speak,but blood dribbled down his chin"Hey oji-san remind me to never trust a snake again" the boy laughed a little and drifted it to sleep once again medics rushing to get take him to the hospital failing to realize that this was the so called 'demon' child from seven years ago.


	2. The plan of a ninja

White angel of Konoha

"Naruto,Naruto can you hear me"the blond child sat up and looked around in a gaze."Hey oji-san what where am I" Sarutobi looked a little surprised that he didn't where he was sleeping."Naruto you are in Konoha the village hidden in the leaves". Naruto looked stunned for a moment...."shit"he said in defeated voice .It was Sarutobi's turn to be stunned"Naruto why do you say that"what came out of his mouth was not pretty."I finally escape that snake bastard and end up running away to a place slightly less horrible than that damn lab...I have all the luck don't I"his voice dripping with sarcasm."Naruto surely you don"t mean that "old man"Naruto now spoke with a slight touch of disdain on his tongue"where do you think I got these scars from in the first place!"this can't be true Sarutobi thought he knew that Naruto had a hard life,but all those scars were caused by the village the village he had sworn to protect? "so this is the hospital huh I always wondered what it looked like?"taken back by this the hokage wondered how he could have so many scars yet never been in the hospital."You never been in a hospital ...why?"the blond boy adopted a more annoyed tone of voice"hey every time I tried I ended up worse than before...best to just let the fox do his thing."the got the old man by surprise,but he hid it from the boy."so you found out about the Kyuubi?"Naruto stared back at the man"yes and I feel betrayed oji-san.I felt I could trust you,but instead you lied to me every time I asked why the villagers hated me...do you know what that is like not knowing why you are hated and spit on!" Sarutobi couldn't stand any more 'revelations' and decided to change the subject"Naruto I noticed you had a katanna."This caused Naruto's eyes to go wide with surprise and he started searching for it franticly."Crap where is it!....did one of the ninja take it?"Naruto was talking to his self at this point,but Sarutobi intervened"Naruto your sword has been taken,but that is simply a precaution."Naruto was furious for some unknown reason"Old man do think they will give me my sword after finding out who I am,you think that they will give it back to the'demon brat' as they so kindly call me." The Naruto the hokage knew wasn't one to lose his cool like this,there must be some reason he wants the sword so bad he thought."Naruto sorry to say,but I am afraid to say we can't give such a weapon to an unknown person we found just out side the gates. To anyone else you could be an enemy ninja."He looked down sadly, but then got an idea."I can easily tell that you desire that sword very much so I have a proposition for you where you could get it back."Naruto was suspicious at this not used to many people trying to help him,but he remembered that oji-san was one of the few people ever to help him.'maybe I'll give him one more chance' Naruto was thinking."Ok oji-san what is it"Sarutobi felt tears coming to his eyes'the fact he is calling me oji-san must mean I can still gain his trust again...I can't mess this up'."Naruto I would like you join this village again and become a shinobi of the leaf"Before Naruto could interrupt he spoke again"When you become a gennin that sword you want so bad will be returned to you."Naruto began to think about the repercussions of this deal."of course if we want we could give you a false identity" "no" he cut him off and began to explain his reasons."I refuse to be anyone else other than me I will tell them the truth and if they try anything I know how to fight will find me a much harder target than that child from seven years ago." Sarutobi felt like he was going to have a heart attack with all the pride he was felling at that moment from just that single child."very well you will be Naruto Uzamaki ninja of the village hidden in the leaves."he said in a joyous he saw something he didn't know was going to be possible so soon he saw his real smile one that would feel you with warmth."Naruto first we need to set you up a place to live."actually ji-san I would prefer to stay in the forest just outside the city." "but I am sure we can find you a place to stay if we look around."he said in a pleading tone not wanting the boy to suffer any more . Naruto wasn't done explaining yet though."No it's okay I enjoy being outside and most likely I will be constantly harassed if I actually stay inside the village itself,this way I can sleep peacefully and if someone does find where I am staying I can just move to a different spot."After carefully listening to every thing Naruto had to say he agreed it also to be the best course of action."very well now time to get you enrolled."

(NEXT CHAPTER:Meet the gennin )


End file.
